Story One: Season Of Love
by OrangeSponge
Summary: These events take place after "The Spongebob Squarepants Movie" Spongebob's parents praise him for his new *Manager* position, but the topic of - Love - brings him down. There is only one CRUSH that he has...any ideas?... R&R if possible!
1. An Unexpected Talk

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Talk.**

It was a nice day in Bikini Bottom; let's go visit our favorite underwater sponge, in his Pineapple House. He appears to have some visitors today. "On behalf of the whole Squarepants family, congratulations on your big promotion son" said Spongebob's dad, shaking Spongebob's hand. "Oh you've made us all so very proud" cried mom, who couldn't help but sneak a quick kiss on her son's forehead. As usual he went bright red in the face; this was normally the scenario because female attention was something that he'd never normally receive. "All my dreams have come true" smirked Spongebob, who found great enjoyment in watching party balloons float all around the room. "Meow" sniggered Gary, who by-the-way was Spongebob's favorite pet snail. The dad couldn't resist but chuckle out loud. "Except for the passing my driving test dream, that's a good one Gary. You were always the smart one" Spongebob narrowed his eyes at Gary "I'll deal with you later on, minister" Mum decided to step in "Now, now boys. Our little Spongy risked his own life to save Bikini Bottom and showed more courage than most other adults"

Suddenly…there was a few knocks at the front door. Smiling merrily, Spongebob skipped over to it and answered the call with joy "Hey Spongebob, I mean manager" said Patrick. "Hi buddy, I mean best friend" A man to man hug soon followed. Patrick then noticed the parents looking at them. "MUM, DAD" He dived right through the air, but Spongebob managed to stop him "Patrick, there my parents" Patrick froze in mid-air and fell on the floor with a loud thump. "Sorry, guess I forgot. GARY" "MEOW (Oh no)" screamed Gary. Next moment you know Patrick was chasing, a very scared, Gary around the house. The Squarepants family just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Dad then turned his full attention towards Spongebob. "So what are your next plans then?" Spongebob could not answer the question. "Pass your driving test" joked his dad "Travel the ocean" replied his mum "Meow (Feed me)" said Gary "Get a girlfriend and make lots of babies" laughed Patrick stupidly.

"Spongebob, you still haven't found love yet?" said dad, with a shocked tone in his voice. Mom walked up to Spongebob and gave him a tight hug "Don't you worry dear, something's in life do take time" Normally Spongebob enjoyed his living-style has it was; working at the Krusty Krab 2, practicing on his karate skills, going jelly-fishing. But today was the complete opposite, a few tears suddenly appeared in both this eyes "I can't even get a date" "DATE, I JUST REMEMBERED I'VE GOT A DATE WITH MINDY…DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD…WHAT AM I DO, WHO AM I? HAAAAAAAA" panicked Patrick. He ran straight through Spongebob's wall and down the road, until out of sight. Spongebob then ran out of his house is well, crying like no tomorrow, leaving his concerned parents behind, watching.


	2. Run Spongebob, Run

**Chapter Two: Run Spongebob, Run.**

Since departing from his household in a state of sadness, Spongebob was still running fast and leaving a trail of tear water behind him. He ran so far he literally got to the edge of Bikini Bottom downtown. To make matters even worse, Squidward ended up bumping straight into Spongebob. Was Squidward happy…of course not. "Watch where you're going you moron…huh why are you crying?" Spongebob was just about to answer, until… "No let me guess, it's the one year anniversary, since the death of your ONLY love Patty" While Squidward found this to be highly amusing, Spongebob couldn't help but stutter "only……only………ONLY" Tears came gushing out, like a powerful waterfall and with that said, he continued to run forward. Squidward was left on the spot, speechless & felt a little ashamed of himself "Spongebob, I didn't mean to…" but it was already too late. For five minutes roughly, Spongy had run down alley ways, around corners, up the side of buildings, jumped from car to car "My legs" even in small circles. Finally, he stopped in the middle of the park.

But it didn't end there, just when he thought it was all over, his eyes got views he wish he didn't have to see: There was a male & female goldfish sitting on a bench, holding hands and staring happily into each others faces. Above Spongebob's head was a heart-shaped balloon, being flown by a little boy and girl. Below his feet layed a group of rocks, with the words I Love You curved into them. Apart from that; pairings were chasing each other, laughing with each other, eating with each other and basically, being with each other. Sponge even questioned the tree behind him, which was shaking "err, hello" Scooter, the beach loving fish, walked up to Spongebob "Yo dude, its national feel the love day. Can you feel the love, hahahahahahahaha" Without saying a single word, Spongebob dashed out of the park, crying rivers again. A confused Scooter replied with "dude?"

Meanwhile, at the Treedome, Sandy Cheeks was working on a whole new invention, but this certain invention was Top Secret nobody else knew about it. Apart from her collection of pets, but they couldn't say anything. It was nearly at the final stages; Sandy decided to take a little break. She said to herself "This gives me a chance to go shopping & tell Spongebob about the new karate film coming out soon" Sandy smiled at the thought of seeing Spongebob again, since they did share a close friendship. Upon getting into her underwater suit and placing her air helmet on, she left the Treedome. She didn't go far before noticing that the paperboy had already been. Sandy picked up the paper and took a gander at the front cover & a small article gained her full attention straight away:

SPONGEBOB GONE MISSING ON FEEL THE LOVE DAY!!

"I knew he was strange, but this is out of his strange character alright" says Squidward.

"This guy is the one that normally feels it the most, he's the man" says Scooter.

"Meow (he even forgot to feed me today)" says Gary, his pet snail.

"All I said, was I love money" says Mr. Krabs.

Please call Mr. & Mrs. Squarepants, if you have anymore information regarding his where about.

Showing a very worried look on her face, she dropped the paper, after reading the rest of the story (which described Spongebob's actions) and went off on a search & rescue mission. Yet Sandy was showing signs that she already knew, where Spongebob went.

Spongebob was sitting on the edge of Coral Mountain looking down towards Bikini Bottom. Still upset about the actual events that had occurred, a lot was going through his mind. It was all clear now that he felt incomplete; he had everything…except pure love. Soon after he blew his nose on an ankle, a voice spoke behind him "Spongebob"


	3. Squirrel Equals Happiness

**Chapter Three: Squirrel Equals Happiness.**

Spongebob turned around to the familiar female voice that spoke and there stood Sandy, giving him a meaningful smile. Sandy sat down on the cliff end too and placed her arm firmly around his. "Before you say anything partner, call it female instinct" although she was making perfect sense, Spongy looked puzzled. Sandy spoke first before he could even reply "basically because we've known each other for so long, I know your every move" she giggled. At long last Spongy managed to place a small smile on his face, but a serious expression soon replaced it "Instinct hey, let us put that to the test then. What new movie…" "The one about karate that you and I should both go see" smirked Sandy. "Bwhahahahaha we do think alike" laughed Spongebob. "Another theory correctly explained. See, that's what a good connection can do" replied Sandy. "Too bad, I don't have the……love connection" sobbed Spongy out loud again. The tears had returned, luckily Sandy stopped this by quickly giving him a tight, embracing hug "Spongebob, let me confess an event, which happened to me a couple of days ago"

A FEW DAYS AGO…

Sandy was in her Treedome crying her eyes out, on the picnic table. She kept blowing her nose on a regular basis, into tissue after tissue. "What does a Texas girl have to do around here to find a never ending bonding?"

"So for the first time since moving to Bikini Bottom, I felt what your empty soul felt" finished Sandy. Spongebob all of a sudden jumped with joy & started doing random dancing in all sorts of weird directions. Sandy could only stare at him and think "Wow, talk about having a crazy effect on someone. Well done Cheeks" but this statement made her speechless, was there something that she didn't know or even see before now. Images of her and Spongebob went speeding threw her mind at once, this imagination was so interrupted by Sponge "Hey Sandy, hold on" Before a reply could be answered, he jumped just above her head, grabbed her right hand firmly and transformed his spongy body into a parachute shape. Using the sea wind to his own advantage, Spongebob gilded down towards Bikini Bottom. He looked down at Sandy, who was looking up towards him. They gave one another a wide grin; it was quite obvious that this was fun, for both ends. The ride had to come to an end though, when Spongebob reached his Pineapple house.

"Sandy, thanks for being there for me" smiled Spongebob "No problem, your old friend Sandy will always be there for you" "tomorrow let's go see that movie" jumped Spongebob, up and down with excitement. "Sure, I'll meet you at the cinema then, at nine o clock" giggled Sandy. Before departing, they exchanged a loving hug.


End file.
